NibiruMul
NibiruMul is a driver on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Info Gender: Male Date of Birth: February 12, 1992 Residence: Suffolk County, New York, USA Appearance: Tall (about 6'1"), with dark brown hair parted on the right, brown eyes, and olive skin. Slightly overweight. Has facial hair growing in (though I shave it once a week). Interests: drawing, writing stories, playing video games, fanfiction, music, going on the computer, fairy tales, eating, going out to restaurants, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Fire Emblem, watching videos on YouTube, watching mockbusters and "so-bad-it's-good" movies Joined EAH Fandom Wiki on: February 11, 2014 (one day before my 22nd birthday!) Biography Hello! I have been creating OCs for Ever After High for a while and am having fun with it. I am a huge fan of fairy tales and I discovered Ever After High late in 2013 due to all the OCs on DeviantArt. I've only really been a hardcore fairy tale fan since 2013, after I learned the truth about the genre (I was once one of those people who dismissed it as a kiddie genre, but now I know that fairy tales weren't originally intended for kids, as evident by a lot of the stories I've used for OCs). My favorite fairy tale collector is Madame d'Aulnoy, and I take the most inspiration from her. I am also big on Andrew Lang's Fairy Books due to the huge amount of international fairy tales. (My favorite Fairy Books are The Yellow Fairy Book and The Olive Fairy Book.) I prefer doing obscure fairy tales since I tend to read obscure fairy tales more often (plus I'm so hipster XD). Isidore my main OC. He and his friends, from the land of Féerie and other realms, have traveled from afar to go to Ever After High. In addition to Ever After High, I'm also into Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Lord of the Rings (and other works by Tolkien), Tomb Raider, Namco games, Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros., South Park, and Drawn Together. I'm autistic and I was diagnosed when I was two years old. I also enjoy playing video games, writing stories, watching mockbusters, drawing, eating, and sleeping. I am an advocate of reading fairy tales to kids, and I believe that kids should be exposed to the original versions of fairy tales instead of just the sanitized versions, and be exposed to larger reference pools than just the ones everyone knows. I find it sad that many parents these days refuse to expose their kids to the wonderful world of fairy tales. People should realize that fairy tales are not about Disney movies, animal sidekicks, and lame musical numbers. If one reads the actual fairy tales instead of just the Disneyfied ones or the crappy fairy tale horror comics and adult novels churned out by "edgy" companies, they'd be in for an excellent surprise! I'm willing to let other people's OCs be friends with my OCs. Just be aware that I don't accept roommate requests for OCs of mine that don't have a roommate yet, nor do I accept relationship requests (be they familial or romantic - I will accept friendship requests, though). If you want to put one of my OCs in one of your fanfics, please ask me first! As a side note, my first wave of OCs (meaning the ones I created between 2014 and 2017) are now retired since they've graduated from Ever After High. Also note that I don't have a problem with anyone making OCs with the same destinies as any of my myriad of OCs. If anything, I encourage it! Galleries My characters as drawn by me *Click here for my Wave 1 OC gallery. *Click here for my Wave 2 OC gallery. My characters as drawn by other users IsidoreLOrangeFanArt.png|Isidore L'Orange by Rudino.raagas MustafaKorkuFArt.png|Mustafa Korku by Rudino.raagas AlcideParfaitFArt.png|Alcide Parfait by Rudino.raagas ErnestoCedroFArt.png|Ernesto Cedro by Rudino.raagas SimonPaisibleFArt.png|Simon Paisible by Rudino.raagas KermitJCraneFArt.png|Kermit J. Crane by Rudino.raagas NannaHvalurFArt.png|Nanna Hvalur by Rudino.raagas EsmeraldaRanaFArt.png|Esmeralda Rana by Rudino.raagas EudoxieAnuraFArt.png|Eudoxie Anura by Rudino.raagas NerissaBlackfishFArt.png|Nerissa Blackfish by Rudino.raagas Desi Fanart.png|Desiderio Cenere by Sleepysheepyzzz Soren Trommler Sketch.jpg|Soren Trommler by Jade-the-Tiger SimonBelArt.png|Simon Paisible by RoybelGirl Orhan Doodle.jpeg|Orhan Sessiz by RoybelGirl Desiderio Doodle.jpeg|Desiderio Cenere by RoybelGirl EstelleMarinbyJewels.jpg|Estelle Marin by Strawberry.jewels Screen Shot 2016-09-09 at 5.35.17 PM.png|Cassius Dinde in Sims 4, done by Rose Hunter However u spell her name.jpg|Liliane Blondeau by Patchworks Inc. Marinoblondel.png|Marino Blondel by TaylorRocks ChlorisQoph.png|Chloris Qoph by TaylorRocks Edgy yol.jpeg|Yolande Cerf by Patchworks Inc. Eugene Serpentin Basic.jpg|Eugene Serpentin by CowEverAfter Orangeboi.jpeg|Isidore L'Orange by Patchworks Inc. Nakida pride2k19.png|Nakida by DatAsymptote Links pertaining to me My DeviantArt account My Scribd library Resources, Part 1 Recommended for anyone who wants to make their own OCs. Look here for classes your OC can take. (Just make sure to read this link too!) Fairy tales of Madame d'Aulnoy (my favorite collection of all; this translation, published in 1892, includes all 24 stories; this link also includes Andrew Lang's versions) Andrew Lang's Fairy Books (grouped by source) (includes over 400 stories from all over the world) Grimm's Fairy Tales (no list of fairy tale links would be complete without this collection!) Fairy tales of Hans Christian Andersen Fairy tales of Asbjornsen and Moe Fairy tales of Charles Perrault Il Pentamerone (unfortunately, it doesn't include all 50 stories) Another Pentamerone translation (this one includes all 50 stories) Yet another Pentamerone translation (also includes all 50 stories) Arabian Nights (multiple translations available; includes the original version of Aladdin) Facetious Nights of Straparola (the oldest known fairy tale collection in Europe, written in Venice during the 1500s; just note that not all of the stories in it are fairy tales) Hauff's Fairy Tales (contains fairy tales written by Wilhelm Hauff, the second most famous German collector after the Brothers Grimm. He died at the age of 24 - younger than me! - but he wrote a lot of great stories.) More fairy tales by Hauff (contains several stories, all set in the Orient) Fairy tales of Baroness Emma Orczy (Orczy, a Hungarian noblewoman, is best known as the author of the classic novel The Scarlet Pimpernel. She also wrote eight fairy tales, all of which are listed here.) Four and Twenty Fairy Tales (an 1858 collection by James Planché - contains many rare French fairy tales, such as the unabridged version of Villeneuve's Beauty and the Beast as well as fairy tales by Henriette-Julie de Murat and Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force. Sadly, this book is long out of print. Hopefully someone will bring it back into print someday. Planché was also known for writing mawkish theatrical adaptations of French literary fairy tales. You're better off reading the stories in the link.) Fairy tales of Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force (in French; Google Translate might be able to help a little) The Gold Scales (includes stories from various regions, including the stories of the Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Andersen, Andrew Lang's translations of Madame d'Aulnoy's stories, as well as stories from Britain, Scandinavia, Austria, Belgium, India, and China) Aesop's Fables (contains nearly 300 fables, most of which are about animals) Another list of Aesop's Fables (note that not all the stories are linked yet) La Fontaine's Fables (contains over 200 fables collected by Jean de La Fontaine during the 1600s. Some of them are adaptations of Aesop's fables, while others are La Fontaine's own inventions.) Folktales from the University of Pittsburgh's website More folktales from the same site Fairytalez.com (contains a vast array of fairy tales from all over the world) Panchatantra Stories (a collection of Indian fables going back thousands of years) Folklore from the United States (includes folklore from all 50 states) Folklore from Latin America (includes fairy tales) Legends of Mexico City Oz Wiki (your go-to stop for all things Oz!) Richard Francis Burton's translation of the Arabian Nights This is the most complete translation of the Arabian Nights I could find, and probably one of the more accurate translations out there. There are ten volumes covering every night of Scheherazade's tales, plus six supplemenal volumes with additional stories. Volume 1 (includes the story of The Fisherman and the Jinni) Volume 2 Volume 3 (mostly contains animal stories) Volume 4 (includes the story of Ali Shar and Zumurrud) Volume 5 Volume 6 (includes the story of Sinbad the Sailor) Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 (contains the conclusion of the story, as well as Burton's notes) Supplemental Nights Volume 1 Supplemental Nights Volume 2 Supplemental Nights Volume 3 (includes Aladdin, Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves, and Prince Ahmed and the Fairy Paribanou) Supplemental Nights Volume 4 Supplemental Nights Volume 5 Supplemental Nights Volume 6 Resources, Part 2 Books by L. Frank Baum and other Oz historians Baum's Oz books The Wonderful Wizard of Oz The Marvelous Land of Oz Ozma of Oz Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz The Road to Oz The Emerald City of Oz The Patchwork Girl of Oz Little Wizard Stories of Oz Tik-Tok of Oz The Scarecrow of Oz Rinkitink in Oz The Lost Princess of Oz The Tin Woodman of Oz The Magic of Oz Glinda of Oz Other Baum books The Magical Monarch of Mo Dot and Tot of Merryland American Fairy Tales The Master Key: An Electrical Fairy Tale The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus The Enchanted Isle of Yew Queen Zixi of Ix John Dough and the Cherub The Sea Fairies Sky Island Post-Baum Oz books Note: As many post-Baum Oz books are still copyrighted, not all of them will have links. These books were written by other writers, such as Ruth Plumly Thompson, to continue the Oz series after L. Frank Baum's death. The first two books have been in the public domain for a while, while the third book entered it in 2019. The last five books are public domain because Ruth Plumly Thompson did not renew the copyright. Her other books shall all become public domain by 2030. The Royal Book of Oz Kabumpo in Oz The Cowardly Lion of Oz The Wishing Horse of Oz Captain Salt in Oz Handy Mandy in Oz The Silver Princess in Oz Ozoplaining with the Wizard of Oz Standalone fairy tales and children's books The Jungle Book The Adventures of Pinocchio The Princess and the Goblin and its sequel, The Princess and Curdie Undine (a novel-length fairy tale that inspired The Little Mermaid) The Dreamer of Dreams (a fairy tale-inspired book written by an actual real-life royal, Marie of Edinburgh, who was the queen consort to King Ferdinand of Romania) The Water-Babies: A Fairy Tale for a Land Baby (a novel-length fairy tale by Charles Kingsley) Honey-Bee (a fairy tale by Anatole France) Mopsa the Fairy (a literary fairy tale by Jean Ingelow) Piccolissima The Queen Who Flew (a literary fairy tale by Ford Madox Ford) The Iceberg Express The Enchanted Island The Forest Beyond the Woodlands Princess White Flame Literary fairy stories of old Old-Fashioned Fairy Tales (a book of Victorian literary fairy tales by Juliana Horatia Ewing) Christmas stories by Juliana Horatia Ewing The Old-Fashioned Fairy Book (another collection of literary fairy tales) The Necklace of Princess Florimonde and Other Fairy Tales (a collection of literary fairy tales by Mary de Morgan) On a Pincushion (another collection by Mary de Morgan) The Windfairies (yet another collection by Mary de Morgan) All the Way to Fairyland: Fairy Stories by Evelyn Sharp Fairies I Have Met by Mrs. Rodolph Stawell Resources, Part 3 International fairy tales English fairy tales Scottish fairy tales Manx fairy tales (contains stories from the Isle of Man) Irish fairy tales More Irish fairy tales Swedish fairy tales French fairy tales (these are oral fairy tales like those of the Brothers Grimm, so I'm listing them separately from French literary fairy tales) Breton fairy tales (these come from Brittany, a Celtic-speaking area of France that was its own kingdom during the Middle Ages) Belgian fairy tales Swiss fairy tales Italian fairy tales Italian fairy tales again (same as above, except with sources of stories) Spanish fairy tales More Spanish fairy tales Portuguese fairy tales Slavic fairy tales (contains stories from the various Slavic peoples of Eastern Europe) Czechoslovak fairy tales (contains stories from the Czech Republic and Slovakia) Polish fairy tales Russian fairy tales More Russian fairy tales More Russian fairy tales again Even more Russian fairy tales Even more Russian fairy tales again Ukrainian fairy tales (at the time of the book's writing, Ukraine was known as Ruthenia) Baltic fairy tales (contains stories from Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania) Yugoslavian fairy tales (contains stories from Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia, Slovenia, Montenegro, and Macedonia) Serbian fairy tales Hungarian fairy tales Romanian fairy tales More Romanian fairy tales Even more Romanian fairy tales Roma fairy tales Turkish fairy tales More Turkish fairy tales Armenian fairy tales Georgian fairy tales Persian fairy tales Jewish fairy tales Berber fairy tales (contains stories from Morocco and Algeria) Indian fairy tales More Indian fairy tales Deccan fairy tales (contains stories from south-central India) Bengali fairy tales (contains stories from West Bengal and Bangladesh) Sri Lankan fairy tales Mongolian fairy tales Chinese fairy tales More Chinese fairy tales Even more Chinese fairy tales Japanese fairy tales More Japanese fairy tales Korean fairy tales More Korean fairy tales Filipino fairy tales Inuit fairy tales Native American fairy tales Iroquois fairy tales Sioux fairy tales French fairy tales from Missouri (in the almost-extinct Missouri French dialect, although English summaries are provided) French fairy tales from Louisiana (stories from the Cajuns and Creoles of Louisiana; stories are available in English and Louisiana Creole French) Spanish fairy tales from New Mexico Mexican fairy tales Antillean fairy tales (contains hundreds of short fairy and folk tales from the Lesser Antilles, the smaller islands of the West Indies.) Brazilian fairy tales (contains stories about giants) More Brazilian fairy tales (how and why stories from Brazilian folklore) Nigerian fairy tales Angolan fairy tales South African fairy tales East African fairy tales More East African fairy tales (I know the book's title is politically incorrect, but the stories in here are pretty good) West African fairy tales (includes stories about Anansi the spider) Papuan fairy tales Indigenous Australian fairy tales Maori fairy tales (this one is in interactive book form) Hawaiian fairy tales Vintage fairy tale collections The Fairy Book (a fairy tale collection by Dinah Craik; most of the stories are found in many old collections but there's a few unique ones) Boys and Girls Bookshelf Vol. 2 of 17 (contains lots of fairy tales and fables - the other sixteen volumes in this collection don't have fairy tales) Fairy Tales From all Nations (contains fairy tales from all over the world; includes a version of Mignonnette by the Comte de Caylus) Fairy Tales from Many Lands Mother's Nursery Tales Tales of Folk and Fairies (among the stories are two French stories from Louisiana) The Cruikshank Fairy Book (this is probably the worst fairy tale collection I've ever read. Written by British caricaturist and fanatical temperance activist George Cruikshank, it's basically four fairy tales retold to promote temperance. Its heavy-handed moralism was notably criticized by Charles Dickens, whose work Cruikshank had previously illustrated. I thought it was worth sharing here just for a few laughs!) Fairy Tales Every Child Should Know by Hamilton Wright Mabie Sophie May's Fairy Book Laboulaye's Fairy Book The Old, Old Fairy Tales (this is the book where I found Prince Sincere, the story I based five of my OCs on. When creating my OCs, I used the original French names instead of the English names provided in the book.) Childhood's Favorites and Fairy Stories Queen Titania's book of fairy tales (a rather unusual book that includes several French literary fairy tales as well as prose versions of nursery rhymes) The Fairy Ring (a collection by Nora Archibald Smith and Kate Douglas Smith Wiggin) Edmund Dulac's Fairy Book Eastern Tales from Many Story Tellers Resources, Part 4 French literary fairy tales James Planché's translation of Madame d'Aulnoy's fairy tales (this one was published in 1855. Personally, I like the 1892 translation better, although this one is slightly more faithul in terms of the wording. This one also omits two of d'Aulnoy's stories, Prince Marcassin and The Dolphin - Planché thought they were too explicit.) Fairy tales of Comtesse de Ségur (Ségur was a Russian noblewoman who married a French count. Her fairy tales were written in a similar style to Madame d'Aulnoy's. There's only five stories but they're all pretty good.) Fairy tales and Novels of the Countess d'Anois, Volume 1 (a really old book, published in 1817. d'Anois is an old rendering of Madame d'Aulnoy's name, but many of the stories in this are actually by other writers. This copy is held in one of the Pennsylvania State University Libraries.) Fairy tales and Novels of the Countess d'Anois, Volume 2 (second volume of the above. This book is the book where I discovered The Knights Errant - the story I based several secondary OCs on. The Knights Errant starts on page 167. This copy is held in the New York Public Library.) Arabian Nights and other eastern tales Stories set in Arabian Nights-type settings that were very popular in the 1700s. This contains both genuine eastern tales and eastern-inspired tales written by European authors.] Tales of the East, Volume 1 (a three-part 1812 collection. This first part is mostly Arabian Nights stories.) Tales of the East, Volume 2 (contains many Persian tales, as well as Frances Sheridan's The History of Nourjahad) Tales of the East, Volume 3 (contains The Adventures of Abdalla, son of Hanif, an eighteenth-century novel by Jean-Paul Bignon, as well as tales from various parts of the Muslim world) Persian and Turkish Tales from the French (an 1809 collection of eighteenth-century eastern-inspired tales by French authors) French-language links Note: All collections listed below are in French. Cabinet des Fées (list of all 41 volumes - this is the jewel in the crown among fairy tale collections. Sadly, most of it is not available in English.) Article about Madame de Murat's tales (includes her six main stories and her later, more obscure stories) L'Aigle au beau bec (One of Madame de Murat's obscure tales that she wrote at the start of the 1700s) Anonymous tales attributed to the Chevalier de Mailly (includes the original versions of Alphege, or the Green Monkey, Fairer-than-a-Fairy, and The Little Green Frog) Contes de Roi Cambrinus by Charles Deulin (includes the original versions of The Little Soldier and The Enchanted Canary, as well as Deulin's version of The Twelve Dancing Princesses) Category:Driver